New In Town
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Blake met a bodacious blonde girl hustling pool and helps her out in a fight. She then asks Yang out and brings her to a rave party. Bumbleby. Mention of Sea Monkeys. Kinda pushes the T rating but not too hard.


**((Bumbleby first date fic. Inspired by 'New in Town' by Little Boots as well as a scene in a fic by an author I don't read anymore...))**

Blake leaned against the pole of a street lamp, waiting patiently for her date. The gorgeous blonde she'd met at the pool hall the night before had been amazing, so this little adventure should be something special.

What was her name again?

"Name's Yang!" The bombshell with the glorious mane of golden hair had told her. "Wanna hustle some Lien?"

And then the two of them had swindled a group of young dudes out of their Lien in a game of pool. The boy who'd lost the game had flown into a rage and tried to attack the girls.

Yang had been ready for him, though, and she'd smashed him and his cohorts in a fight. Blake had jumped to her aid, taking out an idiot or two with her own fists.

The two of them left the bar peaceably after the manager decided to throw them out.

"So, wanna hang out sometime, Kitty Cat?" Yang had asked her. Blake had probably blushed, but she only remembered nodding.

So here she was, waiting for the woman with the golden mane and the iron right fist to appear. She knew just the place to bring this firecracker.

"There's my new favorite kitty!" Blake heard. She looked up from her Scroll to see her bubbly blonde bomb. She grinned at the sight of her.

"Yang, right?" Blake asked. The blonde beamed at her.

"You remembered!"

"Well, we did get attacked together, and now we're stepping out! It seems like a good idea to at least try to remember your name!"

"I'm glad you tried so hard! You called yourself Blake, right?" Blake's right ear wiggled.

"Yep! So, shall we go?" Blake held out her bent arm for Yang to take, and Yang slid her arm into Blake's. The two of them took off.

"Where are we off to, Kitty Cat?" Yang asked her. Blake grinned.

"Somewhere we don't need a lot of Lien! One of my favorite spots, actually..."

"Will we be able to make some Lien there?"

"I'm sure we could scare up some money if we really need to!" Blake could see Yang grin at that.

"Password!" A random faunus in front of a random door asked Blake.

"Hcez Nyrra!" Blake replied. The parrot man nodded and opened the door for them. The two ladies walked inside and descended a flight of stairs. Loud, bass-boosted music flooded their ears. At the bottom of the stairs, they came upon what looked like a rave.

"A rave party? I've never been to one!" Yang mused. Blake smirked at her.

"Welcome to the Underground Palace! The music never stops, the party lasts forever, and as long as you know the password you can walk right in! So, can I get you a drink?"

"Um, sure! Cranberry juice, I guess!" Yang answered as she took in the scene. Blake could tell Yang was impressed. She grabbed Yang's hand and walked over to the bar.

"WUKONG! I KNOW YOU'RE BACK THERE!" Blake yelled at the bar, though it appeared there wasn't anyone tending the place. A small woman with scales appeared, her long hair pulled back into a curly ponytail.

"He's on break, probably having a sword fight with that boy with the blue hair! I'm Ilia! Can I get you ladies anything?"

"Cranberry juice for my date here, and I'll have an iced tea!" Blake flipped a Lien bill at the cute reptile barmaid. "Keep the change, Scales!" She told her. Ilia's scales turned bright pink, the rest of her skin becoming a fiery red. "Ooh, she's a chameleon!" Blake nicked, grinning at the lizard lady.

"Drinks up! You sure I can't mix anything into these, girls?" She asked, Blake shaking her head.

"Not yet, anyway. We're gonna see how the night progresses." Blake answered, winking at the bartender and grabbing Yang's hand. Ilia winked back but made no verbal response.

Yang and Blake sipped their drinks, leaned against the side wall of the room. The bass shook the walls, vibrating against their backs. Yang caught the beat of the current song and bobbed her head in time. There were so many beautiful people here, she could hardly stop herself from staring.

Blake had a monopoly on Yang's attention, though. The cat woman with the jet black hair and a decent right hook had impressed Yang the night before, but seeing her again was something different. This girl just might have it all: a great personality, some brains, and not to mention a fantastic body.

Yang's mechanical right hand twitched as she surveyed her date. Blake's long and slender legs and shapely hips mesmerized the blonde. She wondered if Blake had seen her gawking, or if her date had been looking at any parts of her.

Blake could hardly take her eyes away from Yang. Her muscles danced across her tight skin. Her smile made the entire room a bit brighter. There wasn't a part of her that Blake didn't like looking at, and she hoped she might get to do more than look. It had been ages since she'd seen such a woman.

A song Blake knew came on, the cat woman dancing to the tune. Yang danced too, and Blake got an idea. "A dance for milady?" She asked Yang, holding one hand out toward her.

"Most definitely, dear!" Yang took Blake's hand and followed her onto the dance floor. The two danced together, Yang occasionally grinding against Blake. Blake didn't mind, although that really wasn't much in the way of dancing. It got her hands on Yang, though, so she wouldn't complain.

Now Blake was grinding against Yang, who also had no objections. After the song, they went back to the bar to replenish their drinks. Sun Wukong was back behind the bar this time, so they asked for him to mix them a bit heavier.

A couple drinks later, the two of them were jumping around wildly to the music, and Blake even kissed Yang.

"Whoa... actually, yeah! I'm down!" Yang mused, kissing Blake back. Soon after, they left and made for Yang's place, continuing their antics.

"So hey... you wanna be my girlfriend or something?" Blake asked Yang. The both of them were worn out and maybe a little buzzed.

"Well, we're in bed together, so saying 'No' would just be silly!" Yang nicked. The two of them shared in a fit of laughter. "But yeah, I think we should try the whole dating thing. It would definitely be cooler than just getting drunk and messing around all the time."

"Well, my new girlfriend is pretty amazing at the messing around part!" Blake grinned, leaning up to kiss Yang's neck. She nuzzled and purred against Yang's neck, Yang fighting the urge to make a cat joke.

"What a coincidence! My new girlfriend is pretty great in bed, too!" Yang replied, kissing Blake's forehead.

So Blake had been right. The Underground Palace always made for a great first date. She hoped Wukong kept that blue-haired boy around and that Ilia picked up a nice lady friend soon.

Blake had found herself a treasure in that pool hall, and she would keep Yang as long as Yang wanted to have her. She hoped that would be a while, at least. Long enough to brag to Sun about her, if nothing else.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 _Recommended Listening:_

 _'New In Town' by Little Boots_

 **((I heard this song and just daydreamed about Blake and Yang. The pool hustling came from a fic that I believe was called 'Surrender', and the rave was just an idea I had.))**


End file.
